The Warlock's Apprentice
by knee-high-socks-and-doctor-who
Summary: Why is my life not normal like everybody elses? Well, I guess you'll have to find out how strange it is, with all the sparkly warlocks, backfiring spells, comedic romance, blatant lies, and fangirling. What could go wrong?
1. Everywhere I Go

"Everywhere I go,  
>Bitches always know<br>That Charlie Scene has got a weenie  
>That he loves to shows."<p>

-Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>Okay, so does anyone know of a handbook on how to survive book characters?<p>

I'm guessing it doesn't exist, mostly because things like that don't happen. Well, frankly, things like that do sort of happen. And I always wonder how I get myself into these sort of predicaments. Like, what do I do that makes me eligible for this kind of thing?

I wish I knew the answer.

Now I was stuck sitting on the curb of a street in the heart of New York city with my best friend Anya. Fun.

"Livvy?"

"Yeah?" I looked over to my friend, who didn't seem tired or worried at all. Her flaming red hair was like a dangerous halo, green eyes sparkling with excitement. And me, well my brown hair was stuck to my head messily and there were dark circles under my eyes.

"Do you think we could be in another dimension?"

I sighed. "Okay, I don't think so. Maybe something paranormal happened, but that doesn't mean we're in a different dimension. We're in normal New York City, nothing paranormal about that, right?"

Anya looked disappointed.

I clucked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Maybe some hobo somewhere knows where we can find a phone."

"And some money." Anya muttered bitterly.

"Don't be so negative, this could turn out to be really good." I gave a weak smile, and Anya just glared at me.

I stood up from the curb. Anya followed, wearing nearly the exact same outfit as me. We had our cell phones, but they were on roaming and I wasn't counting on them to make an important call to my mother to explain why I suddenly disappeared with my friend.

We wandered the sidewalks for a while, meandering down one of the streets. We were still extremely lost, but walking around made it feel like we were getting somewhere.

Something clattered behind us, and I heard Anya gasp.

"Wha—?"

My mouth dropped open, and I couldn't even find my breath. My brain could only form one word.

_Jace._

Anya squealed, and before I could tell her what she was doing was insane, she was tackling Jace to the ground in a flurry of kisses.

How was I going to explain myself?

"What the?" Jace pushed Anya away, looking confused. Not far off was Isabelle, a scowl contorting her features. "Who're you? Why is a mundie hugging me?"

"You're Jace!" Anya screeched. "Where's Alec?"

I knew for a fact that Anya's favorite character from The Mortal Instruments was Alec, so if Alec appeared, he'd be in the risk of a mauling.

I slapped my hand against my forehead and shook it. This wasn't going to end well.

"We're not mundies," I said, acting on impulse. "Anya here is shadowhunter, and I am a warlock."

"A warlock?" Jace laughed. "You don't exactly look like one. And what are you doing here anyways?"

I opened my mouth, struggling to find words. "Well, the Clave sent Anya over here from Idris, because she needed some extra training."

Anya gave me a confused look. Jace and Isabelle just listened.

"And I was sent to escort her, and we happened to lose all our luggage and personal items on the plane. So, we've been kind of wandering the streets for a while."

"So you're a shadowhunter too?"

"No," I panicked, thinking. "I'm a warlock, in training. My mentor is here, um, Magnus Bane."

Ah, crap. What did I just do?

Jace burst out laughing. "Really?"

"Yeah," I knew my face was guilty. "And we were wondering if we could stay at the Institute with you."

Isabelle laughed. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because!" I was wringing my hands, which looked very guilty. "We have nowhere else to turn, we have nothing with us, and we need to get where we were supposed to. And we just so happen to run into you two."

Jace shrugged, looking at Isabelle. Isabelle nodded, rolling her eyes. He turned back to us.

"Okay, we'll bring you back with us. But, we're calling Magnus when we get there, just to let him know that you've arrived." he smirked, pushing past them. "Come on, Hodge is waiting."

I was trying to figure out at what point in time we were in the book series, and I didn't want to say anything about Clary because he might get confused and not know what I'm talking about, or get mad because he found out she was his sister. So, I was going to leave it out until we made it to the Institute.

We went up in the elevator, me tapping my foot aimlessly until it jerked to a stop. Jace and Isabelle left quickly, making their way to the kitchen. I followed, Anya not far behind me.

I was wearing my best outfit, but Isabelle had given me a few strange looks on the way back. I was wearing my favorite white Hollywood Undead t-shirt I'd gotten for my birthday last year with a pair of skinny jeans. I had on my favorite pair of High Top Converse with the black, white, and red plaid pattern inside. Perched on my head was my favorite Elmo hat, and on my nose were my black pair of Wayfarers. I had two rubber bracelets on, a pink one with the word psycho written in white on it, and another that was blue with karma written in black.

Anya was wearing something similar. She had a gray beanie on and metal framed aviators. Her blue t-shirt had cookie monster on it, holding a cookie with the word sweet. She also had on white shorts, with multicolored checkered High Tops. She had two rubber bracelets on too, a black one that said vampires, and a white one that said I love nerds.

Right before we entered the kitchen, Anya yanked me back out into the hallway.

"What?"

"Why did you say I'm a shadowhunter? And since when do you want to be a warlock?"

I was stunned "Um, sorry, but I was just improvising, trying to find a way for us to get to a phone or some money. I just want to get out of here."

"We got sucked into a portal!" Anya screeched. "I think the only way out is through a portal!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." I raised my hands in defense. "I guess we'll have to wait for another portal to show up."

Anya sighed. "Okay, then I guess we're stuck here." she started to walk away, but before she could get very far, one very sparkly warlock we all knew exited the elevator.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>Well, sorry this was so short. I wanted to get it done. This story was actually inspired by my friend, mocking-jace. We got the idea during lunch one day, and I decided to write it. And the two main characters in this fic, is me and mocking-jace. Me being Laer of course, and her as Anya.<p>

Well, I'll try and update sooner!

~Laer~


	2. Hear Me Now

"So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight  
>When you wake up you know it's darker than last night<br>Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by  
>Born to walk away, been walking my whole life"<p>

-Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>Well, coincidentally, I happen to be a giant Magnus Bane fan.<p>

I froze, not saying a word.

"He's all I've ever dreamed of." It was almost like I could I feel my eyes sparkling in awe, drool pooling in my mouth in anime form.

I heard Anya slap her forehead.

Magnus stepped forward, eyes quizzical. "Are you the two crazies who claim that you know me?"

I nodded. "Although I'd prefer to be called a fan girl."

Anya elbowed me in the ribs. "Please, ignore my friend. She's in awe from your presence. I think she's supposed to stay with you, considering you're her _mentor_."

He looked confused for a moment, and then his face softened, a smirk curling up at the corners of his lips. "Right, and I'll gladly take her to my place."

I snapped out of my infatuation. "Wait, what? Stay with you? But aren't you and Alec—?"

Anya slapped a hand over my mouth. "Sorry, she's delirious. Completely, and utterly, delirious."

"Shouldn't we talk with Jace and Isabelle first, though? About you staying with them?" I smirked, and she glared at me. Livvy, 2. Anya, 1.

Anya tugged me into the kitchen, and Magnus followed. Alec and Isabelle were arguing about something, and Jace was digging through the refrigerator. Oh, good times.

Magnus cleared his voice, and Alec and Isabelle stopped bickering. Alec looked over and blushed.

Anya giggled.

"So," Jace started, pulling his head out of the freezer. "Is crazy girl over here your apprentice, or what?"

"I'm not crazy girl. My name is Livvy."

"Alright, _Livvy._ So, is she?"

Magnus nodded subtly. "Yeah, but you can keep the other one here, since she's Nephilim."

Anya smiled. Grr, why did I have to say I was a warlock? Everyone knew I'd rather be a shadowhunter. I guess that's what happens when you're under pressure. I wouldn't think this would go smoothly, us staying in places we've only imagined and meeting characters we thought didn't even exist. I mean, you'd think that there'd be a lot of questioning and asking for details. Maybe they knew something we didn't.

"Well, I'll guess we'll be seeing you later." Magnus grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me out of the kitchen.

As we left the Institute, Magnus pulled me out onto sidewalk.

"Now, can you please tell me why you're suddenly my apprentice?"

I shrugged. "I panicked under pressure, if I had more time, I would've been the shadowhunter and Anya would've been the warlock."

"No," he growled. "Tell me what you are, why you're here."

I sighed. "I'm a mundie, a normal mundie from a normal home, a normal life. And suddenly, when my friend Anya comes over one day while my mom's not home, a blue portal shows up and we sucked into it and here we are. Don't go accusing me of things you don't know about."

"I'm not accusing you of anything," he started walking, and I followed. His steps were long, and I had to speed walk to keep up. "I'm just saying, that if you're just a mundie, and they think you're a warlock, then I guess I should train you to be one just so they don't get suspicious."

"How?" I jumped over a puddle as we crossed the street. "I'm a mundane, I don't know magic, I can't use magic. What's your point?"

"You could pretend to be," he said, a cruel smile playing over his lips. "I could train you."

I jerked to a stop, pulling him to a halt with me. "No, no, I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" he smiled. "It would be fun."

"What is your definition of 'fun'?"

XXX

_Anya_

I sat on the edge of my bed in the guest room I was staying in.

I wanted to call or text Liv, but I wouldn't know what to say. Like, _hey, how are? Are you okay? How's Magnus? Are you okay with being a warlock's apprentice now?_

I needed to talk to someone.

Alec.

I left my room and started wandering the halls, searching for any sign of him. I heard the melody of the piano and followed that, finding Church along the way.

"Hi Church, how are you?" I petted him, thinking of my cats back home, Sven and Ole. "Can you show me where the piano room is?"

Church meowed, scurrying off in another direction. I followed him. We wandered into another room, where sitting at the piano was the tawny haired boy I'd tackled earlier.

I was disappointed, I wanted Alec.

Jace stopped as he heard me enter, turning around.

"It's you." he frowned. "So, you're a shadowhunter, sent from Idris?"

I knew he was suspicious, so whatever I said he probably wouldn't believe me. "Yeah, I am." _What to say? Say something else!_

"And your friend, Livvy, is a warlock?"

"Yup," I nodded. This was so awkward. "Have you seen Alec anywhere?"

"No," he paused, turning back to the piano. "He might be in the kitchen."

I sighed, leaving to go find Alec once again. Just as I was about to enter the room though, my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello good friend. My _Nephilim _friend. How are you?"

I laughed. "Formal, much?"

Liv lowered her voice. "Well, I'm not supposed to be calling anyone."

"Why?"

"I'm training, and moving in."

"How is it possible to do both?"

"Well, I just got my new room, _and_ Magnus is going to try to teach me some basic spells." she coughed. "What did I get myself into again?"

"Something very bad," I said. "We all know you're not a warlock, and I am not a shadowhunter."

"Well yeah, but, this was Magnus's idea. I don't even remotely want to be a warlock, you're the lucky one."

"On what planet am I lucky?" I snorted. "The only lucky part about it is that I get to meet Alec. I thought you were a total crazy Magnus fan."

"I am! But I don't want to get stuck living with him as my mentor." she sighed. "Look, I got to go."

"Okay, bye." I hung up, looking down the hallway.

Alec.

* * *

><p>Hehe, Alec found out she's not a shadowhunter! Ha! Sorry mocking-jace, but we'll see more of him later :)<p>

Sorry about another shortie, I'm so lame. My mom told me I needed to get off the computer, so I rushed.


	3. Young

"Watch the beauty of all our lives, passing right before my eyes  
>I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt<br>We get so sick, oh so sick, we never wanted all this  
>Medication for the kids with no reason to live"<p>

-Young by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>"So," I said. "What am I going to eat?"<p>

"Chinese take-out, why?"

I scoffed. "For how long?"

"As long as you're here," he said bluntly. "I'm not that fond of making or well equipped for food. So, I order in."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate Chinese, I prefer Japanese."

Magnus coughed into his fist. "Alright, then I guess you're making your own food." he walked off down the hall, my cheeks burning with humiliation.

This wasn't going as planned.

I followed him into his brightly colored living room. "Then I'll need to buy groceries, and to buy groceries, I need money." I placed my palm out, facing upwards.

Magnus rolled his eyes, slapping a few bills into my hand. "I sure hope you can cook."

I left the apartment building quickly, shoving the money into my jeans pocket. About halfway through my walk, I realized I didn't know where I was going, and that I'd forgotten to ask Magnus where to buy groceries. Oh well, I'd stumble across one eventually. It was New York after all. But another thought crossed my mind. He could've totally made groceries magically appear with his crazy snapping finger skills, and here I was, wandering the streets trying to find a grocery store.

Grr, he made me mad.

I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and shoved the ear buds in, pressing play. I had been in the middle of a song, coincidentally being No. 5 by Hollywood Undead. I hummed along to the tune as I walked.

Exactly four blocks later, I nearly ran into someone crossing the street and landed in a puddle on my butt. I paused the song, standing up so I could give this kid a piece of my mind.

The kid kept apologizing, asking me things.

"Simon?"

He paused, looking puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"No," I said quickly. "But, do you know anyone by the name of Jace Wayland?"

His cheeks burned with resentment. "Yes, I do."

"Well," I stuck my hand out. "I do too."

He shook my hand reluctantly. "How do you know him? You don't look like a shadowhunter—"

"That's because I'm not." I answered quickly. "My friend is. And I, am a warlock."

"I thought there weren't female warlocks."

"Well," I said, choking on my words. "I'm rare. Special." I smiled. "Would you happen to know if there's a grocery store around here?"

"Yeah," he said, pointing down the street. "Two blocks down." he paused. "Do you know Magnus Bane?"

"Yeah," I said grimly. "He's my mentor, and I'm his utterly devoted apprentice." I batted my eyelashes, and Simon blushed.

"Actually," Simon said. "Can I come with you to the grocery store? I needed to get…something."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright." _Damn it. What did I get myself into?_

Simon and I walked to the store, our shoulders barely brushing. What had I gotten myself into? He clearly wasn't a vampire yet, which meant he still had a crush on Clary. But he knew Jace, so it must at least be City of Bones. I was guessing it was that blank space in between City of Bones and City of Ashes.

We entered the grocery store, and the most random thought appeared in my brain. The scene in City of Fallen Angels, when Simon and Jace go to the grocery store for a can of tomato soup and a mango. I don't know how random you could get with that, because if I told Simon what I was thinking, he would think I was crazy. I wasn't, I was prophetic.

A smirk curled onto my lips. I could utilize this.

I grabbed a basket, walking with Simon at my side.

"So, how's Clary?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Fine," he exhaled through his nose. "She's fine. Her brother Jace, that's a whole different story though. I don't know, I feel so bad for them, but at the same time I don't. I mean, I really like Clary, but she was so interested in him. And now they found they're siblings so—" he stopped. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

I examined a peach for bruises. "Trust me, I do."

He furrowed his brow. "You do?"

"Totally, I'm psychic." I waggled my fingers ominously at my forehead. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Frankly, no."

I shrugged. "Your loss." we moved on, and I felt my fingertips brush Simon's. I jumped.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Sorry, it was just…never mind." I moved a few feet away from him.

Simon kept talking. "Do you know what I'm talking about though? You know, when you like someone but they just never realize or notice, and they're interested in someone else. And then they get their heart broken with them, and you want to still like them, but you still don't at the same time? Am I making sense?"

I nodded. "Totally." I had no clue.

Simon rested a hand on my shoulder. I stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No," I said, moving down the aisle. "I know crazy, and you're not it."

He sighed. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Do you know how to grocery shop?" I asked. "Because I have seriously never grocery shopped in my life. Magnus has like, nothing in his pantry."

"Milk, bread, eggs, fruit, vegetables, the essentials."

I nodded. "Alright, let's shop."

XXX

_Anya _

"Again."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I've done it like, ten times already."

"And that's not enough," Jace said, sounding exasperated. "Are you sure you're a shadowhunter? It's like you've never held a sword in your life."

Yeah, I guess he was onto me.

I scoffed. "I've held a sword before, I'm just rusty."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, just do it again."

I swung the sword, but Jace parried it and knocked it out of my hand with ease. He didn't even blink, and he was holding his sword with only one hand!

"Ah," I picked the sword up again. "Are you sure this is going to help me?"

"Yes," he made a move towards my chest and I parried it. Ha, I got him.

He moved so quick I hardly even saw him, and in an instant I was knocked off my feet, landing roughly on my back with my sword in Jace's hand. He smirked, laughing at me.

"Dick," I muttered, grabbing him by the ankle and yanking him to the ground next to me. He was caught off guard, not expecting me to retaliate. "Got you."

"Not fair," he hissed, a playful grin spreading across his lips. I stood, yanking my blade out of his hand.

My phone blared to life, and I pulled it out of pocket before Jace could tell me I wasn't supposed to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I heard Liv cough. "What're you doing?"

"Training, why?"

"Jealous," she muttered. "Anyways, I was just going to ask you if I could come over, seeing as I have Simon here with me and a few bags of groceries—"

"Simon?"

Jace looked alarmed as I said his name.

"Yeah, ran into him on the street. So, about coming over…"

"I doubt you'll be able to, I'm training. And aren't you suppose to?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, and I could hear a male speaking in the background. "Simon wants to come over. Don't. Ask. Why. Please, just say yes."

"Yes."

"Thanks." she hung up.

"What was that about?" Jace asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

XXX

_Livvy_

Simon followed me into the apartment as I dropped off the groceries.

I started to turn back to the door to leave, but I heard Magnus clear his voice.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Institute," I said innocently.

"And why are you bringing the mundie?"

"Cause I can," I said, mocking his tone. It felt a lot like I was talking to my mother, arguing with her about why I was going to Anya's after school when my grandparents were coming to visit.

"Well, I'm not letting you." he smiled. "You _are_ my apprentice after all."

I groaned melodramatically. "Well, today I'm going to do what I want. My official apprentice-ness starts tomorrow."

"Fine," he said. "But don't whine to me when you beg and plead to go back over with the Nephilim tomorrow. You'll be under my power."

"Fine," I called back to him, already walking down the stairs with Simon.

"I'll hail a cab," said Simon, leading me to the curb.

* * *

><p>Well, this one was longer. I hope you liked it. Can't wait to start learning spells! Ugh, not really. Hehe.<p> 


	4. Tendencies

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing."

Anya scoffed. "Of course I do. What makes you doubt my shadowhunter skills?"

"The sight in front of me." I said bluntly. "And anyways, you don't even know how to hold a sword." I yanked the blade from her hand, holding it and pretending to have and invisible sword fight.

"That's how you do it, you don't hold it with both hands like you're about to hit a homerun." I handed the seraph blade back to her. "Anyways, how do you think we're going to get out of here?"

She paused, looking alarmed. "Get out of here? I'm just starting to like it."

I plopped down on the mats that were sprawled out beneath me. "Well, you may like it, but I'm stuck training with Magnus. Do you know how difficult that is?"

"No, and I doubt you do. You haven't even started doing anything yet."

I shook my head. "Saying that we aren't 'doing anything', makes it sound wrong."

"Of course," she snickered. "You and your sick mind."

I had the strong urge to slap her, but I resisted.

"Anyways, do you suppose we could magically switch places or something? I don't even want to be a warlock."

"It was your choice," she snorted. "Maybe you should learn how to think on your feet better."

"Well I'm sorry that's not one of my many talents," I said sarcastically. "Some Hollywood Undead would make it better though, at least some music to remind us of sanity."

She grumbled a vague "yes".

I was playing with ringtones on my phone when Jace came running in all flustered and angry looking.

"Hey handsome, what's happening—?"

"Normally," he said gruffly, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt as I yelped "hey!". "I would be flattered and completely gone all ego on you by that, but we have some serious matters to take care of. I want you to see something." his teeth were clenched, and it scared me.

He dragged me out of the training room and Anya followed closely behind after dropping her blade onto the mats.

Jace shoved me into the library, and sitting on the desk were two backpacks. One was neon green, and the other was black with little skulls on it. I raced over to the black one and yanked the zipper open.

It was my backpack.

With all the stuff I needed.

My digital camera, my MP3 Player, and extra few pairs of clothes, my SMS black pullover sweatshirt, my _Pumas, _a notebook and pen, and my script for _Jack and the Beanstalk_.

"I don't understand," I said. "Why are you mad about this?"

"How'd you make it appear?" he gestured wildly towards it. "They were both sitting on the steps about ten minutes after you showed up. I didn't think anything of it until you went with Magnus and I started going through it. Your name is written on the inside of it."

"But why are you mad about it?"

I finally noticed Isabelle sitting in the chair in the corner. She was completely quiet. Simon had appeared in the doorway behind us. I was afraid of what Jace was going to pull out from behind his back, but was almost relieved until I read the title of the book he was holding.

It was my soft cover edition of _City of Bones_. _Ah shit_, I thought. _This can't go well._

He'd probably started to read when he'd been freaked out by the cover. And then the familiar names and events showed up, and then everything probably started to spiral out of control.

And the first thing I said was: "Dude, give me that. I got that for my birthday, don't bend the cover."

He slammed the book down onto the desk. He came so close to me, it could've made me get all lightheaded and tingly, but the menacing look in his eyes made it scary. "Where the hell are you two from? And how did you get ahold of that?"

"I um…I bought it. It's a book series. And…" I looked over at Anya, and could tell she was holding her breath. Her eyes said _Don't says a goddamn word, or I will slit your throat. Maybe if they don't first._

"I lied," I said, choking on the words. Anya looked like she was about explode. Good thing Alec wasn't around, she'd be extra pissed. "We're not from Idris. We're from L.A. We were sent here to get in contact with you, but we lost all our things on the way. Oh, and I'm not a warlock either. I'm a shadowhunter. We didn't have any contacts and we thought you wouldn't believe us if we said that, so we made up the Idris story."

Anya looked totally and utterly confused.

Jace let out a breath he'd been holding. "But that doesn't explain the book."

"We found it on the way here, in a bookstore." I said quickly. "I bought it because I thought it was creepy how someone would write about Nephilim and our world and sell it as Fiction, I would use it to show you that someone knows. Someone mundane. That was our luggage too that we'd lost. I thought it had been totally dissolved by demon acid, but somehow they managed to show up. I don't know."

Isabelle started laughing. "Are you kidding me? You expect us to believe that? You two aren't shadowhunters. You don't even have any runes. Nothing. Not a stele, not a seraph blade, not _nothing_."

"We got started late," I said. "We grew up in the mundane world for the first ten years of our lives, we haven't been trained."

"Then why would they send two untrained shadowhunters all the way from L.A. unarmed to come find us? That seems pretty stupid."

The lie kept getting longer and longer. "We had someone with us, he was our guide, our mentor. He was killed by the demon that we thought dissolved our luggage. We didn't know what to do. So when we got here we wandered around until we found you and then made up the story."

There was one thing my mother always told me. When you're in a hole, _stop digging_.

Somehow I had failed to ever read into that. That was no surprise though for me, I was serious ADD.

The three of them, including Anya, just stared blankly at me for about a minute.

"I'm calling the Clave," Jace said quickly, racing for the door.

"No! Please, you don't have to tell them! Just believe us." I was _not, _I repeat, _not _going to make something else up. I was just going to have to make them trust us somehow by not lying. Which, in my case, was very hard. I'm not a compulsive liar or anything, I just seem to have a knack for making shit up, and trust me, it gets _really _elaborate. If you gave me some time, I could probably come up with a whole story about how we got here, and it would be believable. But, I had like two seconds total. I was fucking screwed out of my mind.

"Just believe you?" he paused in the doorway. "That is terrible logic."

Well, we were royally screwed. Thanks to me!

* * *

><p>Gah, it's been like forever I'm sorry. I found this in one of my folders and felt guilty, so I decided to finish it up and upload it. It's terribly short, but hey, at least I updated!<p> 


End file.
